The present invention relates to a pedestal assembly for mounting for example seats, tables, etc. and more particularly to a pedestal that has a fixed support base and a removable post. The present invention is particularly useful in the boating industry, for example, for removably mounting pedestal type seats at various locations about the boat or for removably mounting a table or for providing various post heights for mounting seats, tables, beds, etc. at various heights.
Pedestal mounts are very popular in recreational vehicles by way of example, pedestal mounts are commonly used to mount seats in boats. This type of seating generally includes a seat, normally having a back and a seat base, that is attached to a post that is in turn connected to a base support that is mounted to the deck of the boat. The seat can be removed tom the post if desired, but the post and the base are fixed in place.
When the boat is manufactured at least one and generally a number of these pedestal type seats have to be provided. Since the posts are fixed, the manufacturer has to determine the number and location of the seats when the boat is being manufactured. The number and location of the seats are critical since there is limited space in the boat and because of the varying needs and tastes of boat owners. This problem is compounded when in addition to pedestal type seats, the boat also ha pedestal mounted tables etc. Typically, the manufacturer will make several boat styles that only differ in the number and placement of the seats and other pedestal mounted items.
This fixed post arrangement can also be a problem for boat owners. Again, the boat has limited space and fixed posts take up this space. Therefore, with more than one seat, for example, the boat owner has reduced his available space. However, with fewer seats, for example only one seat the boat owner gains space, but has reduced seating, limiting the number of occupants for his boat. Also, the location of the seats are fixed. If the boat owner wants to fish from one spot on his boat, he cannot sit down unless he ordered his boat with a seat in that location.
An additional problem is the theft of seats from boats with pedestal mounted seats that are not easy to remove from the boat while the boat is docked. Seats that are bolted to the pedestal are cheaper in that they do not need the additional cost of a mounting bracket having a quick release mechanism. These seats are not designed to be quickly removed; however, these seats can be removed by removing the attaching bolts and many boaters have returned to their boat to find that their seats have been stolen. Therefore, an inexpensive alternative is desirable for boat owners so that they can easily remove their boat seats.